Chimera Seed
The Chimera Seeds are lesser demons that are born from the egg-seeds laid by Echidna in Devil May Cry 4. A Chimera is a demon that has been taken as a host by a Chimera Seed. They first appear in Mission 7: The She-Viper. Description Chimera Seeds are faceless creatures with only two limbs. Once they hatch, they look much like a pair of arms with a mass of hair supported between their shoulders. Contrary to their appearance, these demons are both sentient and intelligent, and share Echidna's parasitic desires and goals. As soon as they hatch, they seek out other lesser demons to use as a host.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Chimera Seed: "A seed from a demonic tree, Chimera Seeds are both sentient and intelligent. After their creation, Chimera Seeds seek out hosts to fulfill their parasitic desires." Once a Chimera Seed infests another demon, it becomes a Chimera and "blooms", revealing dangerous bladed tentacles that wildly whip through the air. The Chimera assists the host with its tentacles without hindering its attacks in any way. Once it has taken a host, the Chimera Seed can no longer be directly attacked, but can be stunned by gunfire.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Chimera: "A demon sporting a sprouted Chimera Seed. It moves unaware that it has become host to a parasite, and attacks alongside the Chimera Seed. Thus it is advisable to weaken the Chimera Seed with small arms fire and then take down its host." Echidna becomes infuriated if any are destroyed although she also uses them as projectiles. Behavior Chimera Seed Chimera Seeds have only one attack: Pounce: Chimera Seed speeds up and then leaps onto its prey. Chimera When Chimera Seed infests its host, its attack changes to blade swing: it unpredictably swings its blades, damaging everything around itself. Strategy Chimera Seed While extremely weak, they are quick, and can often infest a demon before Nero or Dante can destroy them. The only Chimera found within Devil May Cry 4 are infested Scarecrows (Arm and Leg) and infested Assaults. On their own, Chimera Seeds are practically harmless. If there are no other demons present, they will just walk around slowly or even stay in place without moving. Their only possible attack is trying to infest the player, but since this is not possible, the action results in the Chimera Seed stabbing the character, dealing a minor damage. When a Chimera Seed tries to attack, its speed increases notably. However, they can be avoided by simply jumping or performing a Table Hopper move. A single Buster from Nero causes a Chimera Seed to instantly die, while Dante is able to defeat it by using his Coyote-A. It is imperative to deal with the Chimera Seeds first if there is Scarecrows and/or Assaults nearby. In the Bloody Palace, all Chimera Seeds release Green Orbs when slain. Chimera A Chimera Scarecrow is actually weaker than a normal Scarecrow. If compared to an uninfected Scarecrow, the Chimera takes more damage and dies easily. Also, the Chimera takes more damage when hit by the Exceed ability of the Red Queen and simple firearms. A damaged Scarecrow is healed when being infested by a Chimera Seed. As you can notice in the lock-on sight (where the circle represents an enemy's life force), the damaged Scarecrow has its health restored upon contact with a Chimera Seed. Nero can easily use Charged Shots and aerial combos to quickly finish them off. Dante can also utilize aerial combos and his Coyote-A. Alternatively, Dante can also Stinger a Chimera away then fire his firearms from a relatively safe distance. The Chimera can be temporarily stunned by shooting it until the bloom turns black, allowing the player to get close and perform melee attacks. The Pandora is also effective against these, as it stuns the enemy on the ground, allowing Dante to perform moves that require relatively long preparatory motions such as the PF398: Revenge. Background The Chimera was a mythological monster composed of the body parts of several different animals. It is usually described as having the heads of a lion, a goat, and a snake for its tail. It was one of the offspring of Echidna. Furthermore, the term "Chimera" is used in botany and genetics to refer to a plant or creature composed of multiple, genetically distinct tissues and cells. Gallery Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Chimera concept art.png|Concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. See also *Infestant References Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons